


The Fall

by graceable (Saricess)



Series: The Fall from Grace [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Sith Ahsoka Tano, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/graceable
Summary: “Maul,” A strain of frustration on his voice. Obi-Wan knew that he was lying, but the Zabrak didn’t care. Something felt off about him wanting to find Ahsoka, and Maul didn’t like it. “We need your help, she is in grave danger.”Maul cocked a brow. “From the Sith?”“From herself.” Maul didn’t protest when the bearded human walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Maul….Ahsoka has turned to the dark side.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul & Bail Organa, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Fall from Grace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058663
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A Star Wars AU where Maul is found by Plo Koon and raised in the Jedi Temple, years later he meets Padawan Ahsoka Tano and they become attached to each other ever since, only when she turned of age did their relationship go to the next level. Because of the Jedi Code they have to keep it hidden, just like Anakin and Padmé, which leads up to a dire consequence.
> 
> Anakin and Padmé are still married and she is pregnant, but Sidious saw the ever growing power in Ahsoka and decided to have her as his apprentice, but Anakin is still in his plans.
> 
> Ahsoka is 17 as that is her age at the end of the Clone Wars while Maul is 35, this is a warning for the underage tag so if this makes you uncomfortable then do not read. 
> 
> This is a stand alone chapter, the story will be out separately and it will have a lot more drama, characters and the rating will go up to "Explicit" for smut scenes.
> 
> That's enough of my rambling, onto the story!

The disturbance in the Force came to him fast like a blaster shot and harder then a boulder, the pain was excruciating that he couldn’t help a whimper pass his lips.

It was so painful - full of shock, betrayal and guilt - so dark. The arm of the soft couch was the only support he could reach in time, his nails dug in, and surely created some holes. He didn’t care. 

A hand on his forehead, Maul gasped when the pain subdued, his breath momentarily taken away by the large surge that he struggled to breathe. His kitchen was only a few footsteps away, not far for a glass of water that his mouth needed, but he wasn’t focused on the dryness of his tongue and throat. 

A small cry made his jump, head immediately whipped to the small cot of the bedroom, his instincts immediately kicked in and quickly made his way over, and picked up the crying baby.

“Sshhh.” He cooed as he held her gently to his chest, careful not to poke her very small horns and leku. “It’s ok, Daddy’s here.” 

Maul gently rocked his arms back and forth, the crying slowed and replaced by whimpers. When Maul reached out to her within the Force, he was shocked to know that she felt the large explosion of the pain and dark just like he did.

He knew why.

Ahsoka.

He felt her signature, the source of it all, the pain and darkness - it was her.

_ Oh my Dear, my Darling. What has happened? _

She needed help and she needed it fast. 

Maul looked down at the small baby in his arms - their baby, their daughter - their love and joy. She could feel her mother's pain just by a few days old, already she was exceptionally strong within the Force. It felt just like yesterday when Ahsoka told him the news of her pregnancy, how happy they both were, yet scared.

They had broken many rules within the Jedi Order; general ones such as refusing orders on missions, going somewhere they shouldn’t be - falling in love, and marriage.

And now their child, but there were no regrets. They knew the hardships and sacrifices they would have to make, especially leaving the Order, but if that meant that they could live happily with their daughter, then so be it.

A new pain came and Maul was quick enough to lay the baby back in her crib to clutch his head once again, and fall to his knees.

Death was all he could see, and screams of terror was all he could hear.

Plo Koon.

Aalya Secura.

Ki-Adi-Mindi. 

Mace Windu.

Their voices shut out and younger ones were heard.

Death - again and again.

The baby cried louder - it was like an alarm that made Maul retch out of the painful connection, and tend to the child once more.

He held the baby again and cooed gently. “It’s ok little one, everything’s alright.”

Maul tried to assure the baby as much as he could and brushed against her signature with calmness as he hid his own worry. He cradled the baby more and kissed her forehead.

When the crying ceased, breathing back to normal and sleep took over her, Maul placed her in her crib once more, and gently tucked her in. 

_ Ahsoka _ . He dove into their bond to reach her, there was so much pain and anger that it made him choke.  _ My love, what is wrong _ ?

No reply came.

* * *

The Jedi Temple was chaos.

Clones shooting the traitorous Jedi, their lifeless bodies fell to the once clean floors. 

There were so many screams of terror, betrayal, shock - some shouts for others to get to safety, to get out.

_ It’s no use _ . Ahsoka thought as she sliced through the ones in her path. Their bodies fell with a loud thump and a dying scream.

Before she would have hated what saw right now and the acts she was taking part in, she had taken life before, but not from innocents.

_ They’re not innocent. The Jedi and Republic betrayed the Chancellor, they betrayed me. They deserve it. _

She walked through the halls and up the stairs to the chamber of her destination, the door slid open upon her closeness. Her footsteps echoed off the walls, and seconds later, small heads poked out behind the seats of the Council members - just being in the room made her angry.

A small human boy showed himself and the younglings followed. “Master Tano. There are too many of them, what should we do?”

He was scared, all of them were. Ahsoka couldn’t blame them, if she was in their place she would have been horrified.

_ What am I doing? _ She thought to herself as she looked at the younglings.  _ Why am I doing this? _

_ For Maul. _ A voice - deep and sinister replied.  _ For Ashla. _

She was doing this for them. If the Jedi had found out of her relationship with Maul and their daughter, they would have been expelled - something they knew well enough and didn’t dismiss. They would have gone to a planet and raise their daughter with love and care - like a true family, unlike the Jedi.

She didn’t think of the Jedi hunting them down and taking Ashla away from then until Palpatine told her, but it made sense. Babies were taken away from their parents by only a few months old and to never see them again, train them in such a horrid code of no feelings and forbidden attachments. 

Ahsoka refused to let them happen to them, she wouldn’t let the Jedi take Ashla away - they had already taken so many others, and this way, she would stop them.

The younglings in front of her were too late - already plagued with the teachings of the Jedi and fear of the dark side.

She ignited her sabers, ignored the way the younglings flinched, and walked forwards.

_ For love. _

* * *

Pain - all he could feel was pain.

Smoke from the Jedi Temple, Maul had little options on what to do.

He wanted to rush over there and find out what the hell was going on, to find his darling Ahsoka, but he couldn’t leave Ashla - she needed him more then ever right now. Plus, how was he to leave a baby only a few days old? 

Force - he didn’t know what to do.

His ears picked up on the entrance door sliding open. The Force of his earlier feelings was in the apartment - yet, there was something familiar about it.

“Ahsoka.” Her name immediate from his lips as she came into view, her light blue robes above her knees dusted with ash, as were the black pants and boots she wore. The blue of her iris a shade darker.

She was still so beautiful.

She walked to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, her own arms tight and secure about his body.

_ Ahsoka’s here, she’s safe, she’s ok - she’s alive. _

“Are you alright?” His voice was full of concern as he pulled away to look at her. For a moment he was reminded of how he had to look down when she was younger, standing a few inches above his hip. But now she’s older and taller, he doesn’t have to look down much now. He knows that she will suppress him in height due to her species, so he teases her shortness for now.

“Yes.” She answered with a soft smile, the emotion mirrored in her eyes. “I’m alright. I came to see if you and Ashla were safe.”

“I could feel immense pain and darkness in the Force, there’s smoke coming from the Jedi Temple. My Darling, what has happened?”

Something flickers in her eyes, not hesitation, but something suggesting that she didn’t want to tell Maul. But she let out a deep sigh, and answered. “The Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic.”

His body stilled, eyes wide with a disbelief look. “I...I don’t believe that.”

“I saw Mace try to assassinate the Chancellor myself.” Ahsoka said with certainty, Maul could tell not just by the Force, but by how much he knew her that she wasn't lying. 

_ Master Windu was really going to do such a thing? _ Maul couldn’t believe it...but Jedi Master was talking about overthrowing the Chancellor if he didn’t give up his seat.  _ Did the dark side get to him too much? _

His hold tightened around her waist, Maul didn’t know what to say or do, except hold the woman he loved. “What are we going to do?”

Her beautiful blue eyes looked at him, they flickered across his features before she turned away. Maul watched as she walked to the crib that held their child, and Ahsoka smiled down at her. He could feel her intense love for their child, as strong as it was after she had given birth, it made his hearts warm.

“I will not betray the Republic.” Her voice a loud whisper, soft enough so it wouldn’t wake the baby. “My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, the Senate - and with you and Ashla.”

“What about Anakin and Obi-Wan?”

“Anakin will always have my loyalty, but Obi-Wan -” She sighed. “I don’t know. Many Jedi have been killed, we can only hope that he will remain loyal to the Chancellor.”

It wasn’t a surprised fact to know that Obi-Wan wasn’t a fan of Palpatine, he disagreed with how much time the old man spent with Anakin and Ahsoka, the two saw him as a friend, which only made Obi-Wan dislike the man more, as well as being too much in the Jedi’s business.

The death he felt, the pain, the dark - Jedi betraying the Republic, it was too much. 

“You’re afraid.” Ahsoka noted.

He chuckled. “Even without the Force, you read me well.”

She smiled and walked back to him, her hands cupped his cheeks, and Maul couldn’t help but lean into them. They were so soft and warm - comforting in the most needed time.

“Have faith my love.” Her thumbs brushed over the skin. “Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission, the Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system.” Her voice became hardened, lingered with anger. “I’m going to end this war. Wait for me until I return, things will be different, I promise.”

Maul’s hands came to cover her own and run his thumb over her knuckles, their eyes stared into each other with such intensity. Ahsoka’s hands wrapped around his shoulders as she brought him closer and kissed his lips, Maul eagerly returned the affection.

When they pulled away, she brought his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles before she walked over to Ashla and kissed her forehead, the baby’s signature in the Force full of love and comfort at the affection from her mother. 

Maul walked towards her, and they shared one last embrace.

“Wait for me.” Ahsoka whispered against his robes. 

Maul heard it loud and clear. “Always.”

* * *

Ahsoka didn’t come home that night, Maul worried for his wife and wanted nothing more then to be at her side, but he promised her that he would wait, so he would.

Ashla was better then before, she didn’t whimper or cry from the Force - just being hungry and wanting attention which Maul gladly gave her.

He lost track of what time it was - the only indication of daylight was the sun still up. He kept waiting for Ahsoka to come back and for everything to be alright. He still didn’t understand what was happening, but had his ultimate trust in Ahsoka.

She was his wife after all, and a powerful and loving one of that.

The doorbell rang and for a moment he thought it was Ahsoka, but couldn’t feel her signature near. She must still be on Mustafar, so who was here? No one knew of this place except them, Anakin and his wife Padmé - only he and Ahsoka knew of their relationship, Maul though that Obi-Wan had had his speculations, but never voiced anything.

He wasn’t surprised to see Anakin in the secret apartment, he was Ahsoka’s master but they were more like siblings. However, he was surprised to see the young boy’s master - he didn’t know about this.

Especially the baby Maul held in his arms.

Shit.

“Masters.” He greeted, daughter still in his arms. Obi-Wan didn’t know about Ahsoka’s pregnancy, at least to Ahsoka and his knowledge. They only confided in Anakin, who was ecstatic about being an uncle.

He could still remember the bright smile and laugh of Ahsoka.

“Maul.” Anakin didn’t look good, and neither did Obi-Wan. With the recent events he didn’t blame them.

“It’s good to see that you both survived.” If Ashla wasn’t in his arms, he would have hugged the two fiercely. “I felt many Jedi die in the Force.”

“It was the Clones.” Obi-Wan said, his tone of sorrow. “They just started shooting us with the intent to kill.”

Maul’s eyes widened. “The Clones? But, how is that possible?”

Anakin went to open his mouth, but Obi-wan stopped him by speaking once again.

“We can discuss that later, right now we need to find Ahsoka.” The older man looked at Maul with a concentrated look. “When was the last time you saw her?”

Maul wasn’t an idiot, he knew what Obi-Wan was trying to do. He’s known the man since he was a child, he knows all the tricks and such he uses to get what he wanted.

He decided to play along, if Maul didn’t answer then it would raise suspicion. “Yesterday.”

“And do you know where she is now?”

“No.”

“Maul,” A strain of frustration on his voice. Obi-Wan knew that he was lying, but the Zabrak didn’t care. Something felt off about him wanting to find Ahsoka, and Maul didn’t like it. “We need your help, she is in grave danger.”

Maul cocked a brow. “From the Sith?”

“From herself.” Maul didn’t protest when the bearded human walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Maul….Ahsoka has turned to the dark side.”

The words made Maul freeze, body numb except for his hold on his daughter in his arms which he could still feel her warmth and heartbeat.

Ahsoka turning to the dark side? No - no that couldn’t be right. She would never! He had seen her yesterday and everything was fine - her eyes weren’t even gold!

“You’re lying.” He hissed, careful not to raise his voice. “How can you even say that?”

“I - We,” He gestured to Anakin and himself, but the young man didn’t acknowledge - Maul didn’t even notice how pale he looked. “Have seen holograms of her….killing younglings.”

He could taste metal in his mouth. The words that came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth made him feel sick.

“No.” The denial was out quick, rasped. “No she -” 

His eyes trailed down to the small bundle in his arms, dressed in a light dress and wrapped in a soft cream blanket. Her leku was obvious but very small, little bumps on her forehead to indicate her horns. They didn’t know much about hybrids between Togruta’s and Zabrak’s, as long as the baby was healthy, the rest didn’t matter. 

The labour was long and painful, but it ended with the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. Of course Ahsoka was the first to hold, he remembered how gently she cradles the baby in her arms, looked at her with such happiness with tears in her eyes and whispered.

_ “Hello there, I’m your Mommy.” _

_ It was hard to make Maul cry, but in that moment the tears didn’t stop. They started as soon as he saw that moment, and ended hours later. _

_ He held the baby as he sat by Ahsoka’s side, fully aware of everything around him to not hurt her. She had her eyes opened - blue just like her mothers.  _

_ And when he looked back at his wife, she smiled brightly. _

_ “We’re parents now.” Nothing could hide the glee in her voice. “I have no doubt that you will be the perfect father.” _

_ “And you my Darling,” He leaned closer to her to look at those eyes he loved so dearly. “Will be the most astounding mother of all in the galaxy.” _

_ She laughed, it was music on his ears.  _

_ “I love you.” She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I love you both so much, I’ll do anything to keep you both safe and happy.” _

_ “Ahsoka.” He cradled her cheek and kissed her lips sweetly. “I love you to all the moons and back, nothing will stop me from protecting you, and our daughter.” _

Her eyes were open, blue like her mothers and looked at him in wonder. 

“She couldn’t.” 

“She was deceived by a lie, we all were.” Anakin finally spoke. “The Chancellor is behind everything, including the war.”

“Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for.” Obi-Wan continued. “After the death of Count Dooku, Ahsoka became his new apprentice.”

This - This was all too much. Ahsoka only told him yesterday that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic and Mace Windu was about to assassinate the Chancellor. He gave her a mission on Mustafar which she had yet to return from.

_ “Have faith my love.” _

_ “Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission, the Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system.”  _

_ “I’m going to end this war. Wait for me until I return, things will be different, I promise.” _

_ “Wait for me.”  _

_ “ _ _Always_ _.” _

“...I don’t believe you.” He felt the soft cushion as he sat, he didn’t know how he got to the couch - he didn’t really care at this moment. “I can’t…”

Ashla gurgled in his arms, breaking Maul from his shocked state. His hand numb, but once her tiny hand grabbed a finger - he could feel her. 

“Maul.” Obi-Wan sat down next to him, and spoke in a soft voice. “We must find her.”

His body froze - Maul has known Obi-Wan since childhood, and the tone of hidden meanings within his words. Maul turned and looked at him in disgust. “You’re going to kill her, aren’t you?”

Anakin whipped his head to his master, a look of shock and betrayal on his face. “You’re not...are you Master?” 

Obi-Wan kept silent, and that was all they needed to know.

“No.” Anakin shook his head. “You can’t -! Obi-Wan you can’t kill her!”

“Look at what she’s done, Anakin.” Obi-Wan faced his young apprentice, Maul could feel the frustration and guilt in his signature. “She killed younglings, she swore loyalty to Palpatine!”

“He did something to her.” Anakin rebuffed. “He must have, Ahsoka would have never fallen unless he did something to her. And whatever it is, we’ll stop it and bring her back.”

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a hard look. “Anakin -”

“I’m not going to let you kill her Obi-Wan!”

“Neither am I.” Maul added, tired of being left out of the argument. “I will not let you take a mother away from her child, and a wife from her husband.”

That was it. He had revealed to Obi-Wan, the sticker to the rules of the Code, that he and Ahsoka were in love, married and had a child.

A flicker of surprise washed over the human’s face. “So it’s true?”

Off the couch, Maul stood tall from and proud. “It is.”

The two started at each other, it was in moments like these that Ahsoka would joke about them being cowboys she had seen in a holovid, opponents staring each other down and waiting to shoot the other dead.

Obi-Wan stepped back, back straighter and chin lifted. “I see.”

_ Cocky git _ . Maul sneered.

“Look,” Anakin stepped with arms raised between them. “Obi-Wan you can give a lecture later, right now we need to save Ahsoka.”

“Which is why we’re here Anakin.” Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice for a second before his eyes fell back on Maul. “You know where she is Maul.”

“Even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” Maul glared at him. “I’m not going to tell you where my wife is so you can kill her.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue again, but Anakin butted in.

“Maul,” He took a step forward with a face of determination, yet a soft look in his eyes. “I promise you that we will not kill her, I promise you on my life. We will stop Ahsoka and bring her back here, with you and Ashla. Everything will be fine, ok?”

_ “Everything will soon be set right.” _

Maul started at the young man before him. Everyone in the Jedi Temple knew of his strong bond with Ahsoka, friends from when they were young and the girl becoming his apprentice. They were like siblings - always have been.

Maul has seen the love and loyalty between them, which is why he believed in Anakin’s words.

“One condition.” He said in a tone that there wasn’t any room for arguments. “I’m coming with you.”

Not to Maul’s surprise, Obi-Wan spoke first. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Your clearly going to protect her.”

“I’m going to stop her  _ without _ killing her.”

“To be honest, you being there might help.” Anakin said, a very small smile on his lips. “She’ll listen to you Maul, she always does.”

Many times Ahsoka had complained to Maul about Anakin and Obi-Wan, it’s wasn't out of hate, only annoyance. Having her rant helped calmed her down in the end, and with a nice cup of tea a peaceful rest would follow. 

Sometimes she told him things that only he could know - most of it was about activities in the bedroom, but Maul swore with a badge of honour that nothing of the sort left his mouth to others then her.

“Do you want to bring Ashla?” Anakin asked, his eyes on the baby in the Zabrak's arms.

Maul thought of it, the idea would go good or bad. Either way, taking a baby to Mustafar was a bad idea, especially since there was a facility run by a dark Lord that kidnapped Force-sensitive children that Ahsoka and Anakin saved.

“No.” He shook his head. “It will be too dangerous for her.”

“Padmé can look after her.” Anakin suggested. 

Maul nodded, he had no quarrels with the senator, she was a very good friend and the godmother of their child.

He gathered their things; Ashla in her basket with a fluffy blanket to keep her warm, a bag over his shoulder full of her needs of milk, foods, wipes etc. 

His saber hung on the belt on his waist - he didn’t need it, he wasn’t going to use it - but even Anakin suggested bringing it along, just in case Palpatine was there, and Maul followed.

Ahsoka wasn’t here for a kiss goodbye, a look of adoration on her face for Ashla. But he would bring her back, and everything would be how it should be.

* * *

Mustafar was not a planet Maul had been to many times, but he knew enough about it. It was a volcanic hells cape - there was a facility there once that harboured children to the Sith Lord, and now they know it was Palpatine. 

Anakin and Ahsoka saved all the children - some people would call that ironic now.

“Let me go first.” He said to them as the shuttle prepared to land. “I’ll have her stop this mess and come home, you two can go after Palpatine if he shows up.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Anakin nodded along with Obi-Wan, but the older Jedi looked like he would have disagreed if Maul would have let him.

He could feel Ahsoka the closer they got, her Force that was once bright and warm was now dark and cold - but not all of it, the Ahsoka he knew was still there, the dark side hadn’t taken over her completely yet.

And he refused to let it.

Anakin and Obi-Wan hid from view and masked their presence in the Force as the shuttle landed and the ramp came out, Maul took a deep breath to calm his senses, and walked down.

But then he saw her - his beautiful Togruta wife dressed in her Knight robes.

Maul remembered the news, Ahsoka was happy and cried tears of joy when they were alone, he told her that she deserved it and more, she snipped back about catching up to him, a tease in her eyes and on her lips.

“Ahsoka.”

She saw him, there was a look of dread on her face, but as soon as her eyes laid on him she smiled - one that was full of relief and love, and ran to him.

“Maul!”

He met her halfway and immediately wrapped his arms around her body - she smelled of ash and burnt, but that didn’t matter. Ahsoka was there in his arms, hugging him back with the same intensity.

“I felt you.” She whispered against his cheek. “I saw your ship.” She pulled back to look at him, confusion in her eyes. “Why are you here? I told you to stay with Ashla.”

Her eyes were blue -  _ Thank Force _ \- she didn’t turn.

Yet her signature was chaos of a maze. 

“Ashla’s with Padmé. I was worried about you.” He answered, his hold still tight on her, desperate not to let her go. “I was told terrible things about you.”

She cocked a brow, even more confused. “What things?”

“About you -” Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, the sentence was almost too much to bear, let alone say out loud. “Turning to the dark side...killing younglings.”

“Who said that?” There was a flick of anger in her eyes, her voice hard as she asked.

_ She didn’t deny them. _

Maul swallowed, it was better to tell her truth then not at all, especially in this situation. “Anakin and Obi-Wan.”

Ahsoka’s face hardened, yet there was a sense of betrayal in her from her masters. “They’re trying to turn you against me.”

“They care about us, you know that.” It was faint, but he could slowly feel her slipping away into her anger - her eyes were still blue that signaled her stay in the light, but he could feel her anger and hate increase. 

Ahsoka loved Anakin and Obi-Wan like brothers, and she their sister. Yes there were moments when they were annoyed and angry with each other, but they worked through it and were back to their normal selves soon after. She knew they always looked out for her - and for her to say something like betrayal from them - it wasn’t right.

_ What did Palpatine do to you? _

“Us?” She questioned with a frown, her voice a tone harder. 

A deep sigh. “Obi-Wan knows.”

A snarl was on her lips. “Only Anakin knew, not Obi-Wan.” Her eyes then widened. “Did you tell him?”

Maul shook his head. “No. I do not know how he found out, but he does care Ahsoka...He wants to help you.”

He wanted to believe that, he still did, but he couldn't forget the conversation earlier with the man. 

_ “No.” Anakin shook his head. “You can’t -! Obi-Wan you can’t kill her!” _

_ “Look at what she’s done, Anakin.” Obi-Wan faced his young apprentice, Maul could feel the frustration and guilt in his signature. “She killed younglings, she swore loyalty to Palpatine!” _

Obi-Wan wanted to kill Ahsoka, he said so strongly. Maul was angry in that moment that he failed to feel Obi-Wan’s hurt over Ahsoka - but did that allow the dismissal of his prepared actions? 

At his words, Ahsoka gave him an unconvinced look.

“Ahsoka.” Maul said her name carefully, a hand trailed to hold her cheek, fingers brushed against the skin. “What happened? You told me you came here because the Chancellor gave you a mission.”

“He did. To wipe out the separatists here.” There was no remorse in her voice. “With them gone the war can end.”

Maul stared at her - Ahsoka only killed unless absolutely necessary, yes the Separatists were on the bad side of the war - but this? 

“I was told that Palpatine is the Sith Lord.” He told her carefully. “Did you know this?”

There was a pause of silence before she answered. “I did.”

He held his breath. “Why did you join him?” 

“For us!” She said desperately, it made Maul stumble on his feet. “The Jedi are not what they said to be, they are too corrupt to the Republic, they take away children from their parents and force them into a war. I refuse to let Ashla become a part of it.”

“Ahsoka, you know the Council wouldn’t do that.” His voice started to shake. “Anakin and Obi-Wan would let us keep Ashla and raise her how we want. The Council won’t force us to give her to them.”

“Do you remember the case of Baby Ludi?” 

His tongue hit the top of his mouth - of course he remembered it, almost everyone in the Jedi Temple did. “I do.”

“How can we trust the Council when they won’t let their child go back to their mother who they fought to be dead?” Ahsoka asked him, eyes pleading. “I can’t risk it Maul.

“So you chose this?” He gestured around them. “To follow Palpatine, the Sith Lord? To...To join the dark side?”

“I’m doing this for us!” She stepped closer, arms gripped the material of his robes. Maul continued to stare at her in disbelief. “To protect you and Ashla.”

She was losing. Maul sensed the dark side increase in her - he didn’t know if it was because of the planet or her sworn loyalty to Palpatine, but she needed to get out of here - they both did. He didn’t want to lose her.

“Come away with me.” He cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushed against the skin - just like she did to him yesterday. “We can raise Ashla together just like we planned to. Leave everything else behind while we still can.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Don’t you see? We don’t have to run away or hide anymore. I’ve brought peace to the Republic. I’m more powerful then any other Jedi and Sith. I can defeat the Chancellor and we can rule together. Have things how we want them to be.”

There was a smile on her lips, it wasn’t a crazed grin - not even gentle or a teasing smirk. All Maul knew was that it wasn’t good.

Swearing loyalty to a Sith Lord, killing younglings, walking a path close to the dark side - it was changing her.

“Please.” He stepped closer and stared into the blue eyes that helped captivate his heart. “Stop this, come back to me. Come back home, Ashla is waiting for us. We’ll go to Shili and raise her away from the Republic - ”

“No!” Ahsoka stepped back and batted Maul’s hands off her - he looked at her in shock. “I’m tired of hiding us away - like we’re some disease! This way we won’t have to hide and fear of people finding us!” Her eyelids lowered to complete a sober look. “Why can’t you trust me on this?”

“Look at what you’ve done!” Maul raised his voice and stretched out his arms, his heart clenched at the way Ahsoka stepped back with a look of shock. “You - You swore loyalty to a Sith and killed younglings! I -” His arms fell to his side, tears gathered at his eyes - he didn’t know what to do.

“The Jedi turned against me. Don’t you turn against me as well.” Underneath the anger and frustration, there was a plea. Maul knew more then anyone that Ahsoka hated being alone, something that was part of her people, they worked better with other people - like a tribe. 

She always had him, they both knew this - but now, now it’s slipping away.

“Ahsoka, my hearts - you’re breaking them.” He felt the tears slowly run down his cheeks, but Maul didn’t care. He could always show and express how he truly felt around Ahsoka. “Your going down a path I can’t follow.”

“...Because of Anakin and Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka’s expression fell, there wasn’t any anger or irritation - it was just plain, emotionless.

“Because of what you’ve done! What you plan to do!”

He could feel the hate and anger well into her signature, her eyes blazed and lips snarled.

_ No! No - I can’t lose her! _ “Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you!”

“Liar!” Her fangs bared as she yelled. Maul took a step back, confused and shocked. He noticed that she was looking behind him, and followed to see Obi-Wan, standing at the top of the ramp. His brows low, lips in a thin line and eyes full of determination.

Maul knew that look.

_ “You’re going to kill her, aren’t you?” _

_ No! _

“You brought him here to kill me!” 

His throat was suddenly tight. Maul brought his hands up to his neck, it wouldn’t do any good, but it was the immediate action. He looked at Ahsoka to see her hand raised and slightly clenched, her eyes full of anger and hate, the glare she wore was terrifying - only her enemies saw such a thing.

_ Ahsoka - My love - Please! _

“Let him go Ahsoka!”

The hold was gone and Maul fell to the floor, he couldn’t move, his body and mind tired of all the events he had just experienced.

His consciousness was fading, eyes already closed - would this be the end for him? 

He didn’t want to see what Ahsoka would become from here on, but he didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan with her - he didn’t want her to die, despite everything she had done.

Anakin was still here, he promised for Ahsoka not to be killed, and Maul knew that the young boy would keep hold of that promise until his death.

_ Ashla…. _

She would have Padmé and Anakin, she would be raised with the love and care Ahsoka and himself gave her. 

Maul didn’t want to leave - he didn’t want to die. But if he did, he would watch over his wife and child, and help them both. 

* * *

“You turned him against me!” 

Obi-Wan had seen Ahsoka angry many times, even though she had learned from Maul, who despite his moments, truly sought peace and tranquillity, she had been friends with Anakin ever since they were younglings. He always had trouble keeping in his emotions, especially anger, so it was no surprise to find Ahsoka doing the same. 

But he had never seen a level of such high anger on her before, her eyes blazed, lips in a snarl and fangs out, a common thing among Togruta’s for when they went hunting, or trying to protect one dear to them.

He looked down at the unconscious Maul, who was so sure that she could be turned back to the light and brought back home. Obi-Wan knew it wouldn’t work, Master Yoda had told him that as soon as one had turned to the dark side, it was impossible to come back from. It hurt him to feel the same way as Maul - to see the young girl he watched over the years to become a servant to the dark side, and apprentice to the Sith Lord.

He looked back at her, her anger and hatred obvious on her expression, and explosive through the Force. “You have done that yourself.”

Ahsoka glared harder, and they began to walk slowly in a circle, never taking their eyes off each other. “You will not take him from me!”

“Your anger and lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind.”

“Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you.” Her tone was calmer - no yelling - but the anger was still there.

They had ended up in each other’s spaces from before, Obi-Wan knelt down and gently pressed two fingers on Maul’s neck, and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt two heartbeats.

“I have brought peace, freedom, justice...and security to my new empire.”

Obi-Wan stood back up and furrowed his eyes, shocked at her declaration. “Your new empire?”

“Don’t make me kill you.”

He knew, with that tone of voice and the way she was now - Ahsoka would fight him like she meant it.

“Ahsoka, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!”

“If you’re not with me, then you are my enemy.”

His heart clenched. He wished it didn’t come to this - that Maul had succeeded and brought Ahsoka back into the light. 

But it was too late now. Obi-Wan knew what he needed to do.

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes...I will do what I must.” He pulled out his lightsaber, and readied his stance.

“You will try.”

Ahsoka always excelled in acrobatics, so the Jedi Master wasn’t surprised to see her backflip so gracefully. 

Their sabers clashed together, and Obi-Wan fought as hard as he had ever done in his life.

* * *

This wasn’t like training. Training was fair (sometimes), to help one another to honour their skills and help improve them. It wasn’t meant to actually try and kill your opponent.

Ahsoka snarled as she fought the Jedi master, all the anger and hate ran through her veins and boiled her blood - it fuelled her. The dark side of the planet helped her use her raging emotions, her strikes more powerful then before.

Did she want to kill Obi-Wan? No, not at first, she had hoped that he would have come to his senses and see what the Jedi and Republic were truly like - liars, dishonest, criminals. They deserved no life in the galaxy for all the wrongs they committed, and if Obi-Wan couldn’t see that, then he was doomed like them.

He tried to make Maul turn against her - he always followed the Jedi Code and frowned upon attachments, even though he had fallen in love twice. Many times he had commented on her sibling relationship with Anakin, Anakin’s feelings for Padmé, and her own for Maul. 

_ He doesn’t deserve to live. He must die like the rest. _

She slashed at him again, the arm of his robe caught in her strike, and a painful yell from his lips as the side of her lightsaber burned into his skin. She kicked him back, but like the Jedi Master he was, he flipped and landed back on his feet.

Before she would have grinned, now she glared.

“Palpatine is evil Ahsoka!” He yelled over the running lava, dust on their robes that swayed with the small wind. “He has turned you against us!”

“The Jedi are evil!” She yelled back, her fangs bared. “They take children from their parents and never see them again! Trained to be a soldier and fight in the war younger then ten years old! Blinded by your teachings!” 

They began to circle each other again, slowly this time because of the lava. 

“He’s using you for his own gain!”

“Just like the Jedi did with us!” She rebuked. “But no more! Under my new rule, no child will ever have to be separated from their family again, and won’t be taught by your short-sighted teachings!” 

Ahsoka didn’t care how Obi-Wan looked at her in shock, no matter what he said, she wouldn’t back down. “You have all been blinded! I’m the only one who truly see’s!” 

“Well then you are truly lost!” 

They clashed again, Ahsoka could feel Obi-Wan’s frustration and anger, before she would have used it to try and call him to the dark side, but now she wanted him dead.

Another clash and a series of hits and kicks, Obi-Wan managed to flick one of her sabers into the lava, melting it instantly. The other far away by the power of the Force.

Ahsoka glared harshly at the figure above her, the look of determination in her eyes told her his next move.

_ He’s going to kill me _ .

The saber came down, but it never made contact with her - instead, a line of blue filled her vision before Obi-Wan was pushed back, and the blue lowered, her eyes widened.

“Anakin…”

* * *

He was always the one to show up at the right time, before he would joke about it, but now he’s just thankfully he managed to do it once again.

_ He actually tried to kill her. _

Anakin stared at his Master who got back on his feet, and looked at him in shock. “Anakin -”

“- You were actually going to kill her.” He cut off, eyes wide. “You - You were going to kill Ahsoka.”

“Anakin -”

“- How could you?!

“Look around Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled, his frustration rang in the Force. “Look what has happened because of what she has done! Jedi killed, younglings by her own hand! She joined a Sith Lord and won’t come back to the Light!” He took a deep breath and stared at his former padawan. “This needs to be done. You must see that.”

No, he doesn’t. He doesn’t see why Ahsoka must be killed. Yes she has done terrible things, but only because Palpatine did something to her, he lied to her just like he has been the last three years - probably longer. 

“No.” Anakin shook his head. “This isn’t the way! This is wrong!”

Obi-Wan looked defeated at the young man. “Anakin…”

Anakin gripped his lightsaber tighter. “If you won’t change your mind, then I have no choice.”

He fully stood in front of Ahsoka, he could feel her shock and turned his head to look back at her.

“Anakin?” Her wide blue eyes stared at him, deep beneath all the shock there was fear. She was scared of Obi-Wan, something she never should feel. 

He smiled at her. “Don’t worry Snips, I’ll save you.”

_ I’ll save you from Obi-Wan and then Palpatine. You haven’t fully gone dark Ahsoka, I’ll bring you back! _

He turned back to his former master, raised his lightsaber and stood in a stance, ready to fight.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s eyes were wide. “Anakin please! Don’t make me fight you too!”

The young man ignored the tears in the elders eyes. “You should have thought about that before you tried to kill my sister.”

The Jedi Master stared at Anakin, then to Ahsoka, and took them both in. Anakin could feel a battle going on through his emotions, but Obi-Wan closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them. 

A new set of determination in his eyes.

“So be it then.”

He moved forward and Anakin quickly deflected his strike, their sabers clashed with a loud sound.

He started into the eyes of his former master, a new sense of hatred brewing away in his veins.

* * *

Ahsoka couldn’t believe the sight before her, she had almost been killed many times, even expected to give up her own life at such a young age. That’s what the Jedi made her do - taught her from an early age. All those young padawan’s killed because they thought it was right, and there was hardly a ceremony to remember them by - just old Jedi teachings.

She knew Anakin had been losing faith in the Council and the Jedi as a whole, they both had but she was taking action. Ahsoka hoped that Anakin would do the same and help her, and right now, he is.

But still - she is still a bit shocked.

She shouldn’t be, Obi-Wan had done things to Anakin that made the young man cry at night, and Ahsoka was there to hold him and tell him that she was always there for him.

Obi-Wan shouldn’t be shocked, he did this to his former apprentice, he played a part, and now he would suffer for it. Something Ahsoka is all too eager for now.

She gave him a chance to join, but he refused, and so now, he will die.

* * *

How had it come to this?

Ahsoka was bad enough, the young girl with bright eyes, energetic spirit and stubbornness - it broke his heart to have to fight her and go give the killing blow - but now Anakin?

Not his brother, not him as well.

He couldn’t do this - 

No, he had to.

Anakin had protested from the beginning that Ahsoka shouldn’t be killed, Obi-Wan believed that Ahsoka had fallen for a lie and had tried to bring her back, but he failed. Killing her was the only option, even without Anakin’s consent.

He should have known that Anakin would stop him, that he would defend and protect Ahsoka until he died. The two were close - siblings even. Even if the Jedi Code forbids attachment, Anakin and Ahsoka were always ones for not following orders, even the Council’s.

He tried, but Anakin refused to move from Ahsoka, refused to allow Obi-Wan to kill her - refused to leave her side.

Anakin was even fighting against him for her.

They always said that they would stick together no matter what, Obi-Wan didn’t think going down the path of the dark side was one of them.

But as his lightsaber clashed with Anakin’s, the feeling of betrayal and anger coming from the young Knight, his desire to protect Ahsoka, all directed at him, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin wouldn’t waver.

Would he have to kill him too?

If Anakin continued this way, then there was no other choice. 

* * *

It was a heated battle and not just because of the lava. It was two against one, master against padawan, brother and sister against the older - family against family. 

It was chaos.

Obi-Wan was an exceptional duellist, a Master at it - but Anakin is the Chosen One, Ahsoka is the girl he loves as a sister and will protect her against anything and anyone, and she is the same with him. 

With all these facts, Obi-Wan didn't stand a chance, and needed to end this quickly. 

He gripped his lightsaber tighter and clashed with Anakin once more, Ahsoka, agile as always, swopped in above. Obi-wan pushed again away and quickly turned to the side to avoid the headshot slash, and jumped when her shoto went for his legs as she flipped and landed on her feet.

In another situation, Anakin would be congratulating her while he himself would have told her a job well done.

Ahsoka glared at the Jedi Master and scowled, fangs showing. The fight was getting long and rather quite boring. She needed to end Obi-Wan’s life before Sidious arrived, to not take down the Jedi Master would be seen as failure, and she didn’t want to disappoint him.

Anakin as well glared at his master, full of betrayal as he saved his Ahsoka from being killed by him. Anakin knew Obi-Wan lived by the Jedi Code, it was infuriating - but to go this far, it was wrong. How could he not see that Ahsoka needed help? That there was still light in her and needed help pulling back to the top? How could Obi-Wan still live by the Jedi Code when a friend was in trouble?

He remembered all the times he went to Obi-Wan for help but always ended up not getting any, only Jedi ways, a drink, meditation and that was it. Not even words of comfort were deemed good enough from the old man. 

This was it. This was the final straw Anakin had with Obi-Wan.

He refused to help him with the visions of his mother.

He refused to help with his nightmares.

He refused to allow Anakin in on the deception to save the Chancellor.

He refused to help Ahsoka come back into the light.

_ No more.  _

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he felt anger and betrayal surge off Anakin, accompanied with his hard glare. He stepped back, Obi-Wan had never felt this level of anger before, and to think it was coming from his former padawan, the man he loved like a brother.

To feel that Anakin felt that way about him.

It was heart-breaking.

How had he failed so much to have two of his most loved companions try to kill him?

The Force screamed out to him as Anakin moved, running to gain momentum before he jumped and turned - 

_ There! _

With gritted teeth, Obi-Wan reached up to his former padawan, and slashed.

A blood curdling scream followed seconds later, the loud thud of the body dropping before him.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin’s body started to fall down the hall, but his hands quickly found a grip in all the dust and sand to stop him from falling into the river.

Ahsoka stared at her brother, eyes wide on the site of his legs - 

Gone. They were gone. Obi-Wan cut them off.

She snarled and turned to the Jedi Master, she could feel his guilt surging off him, but he wouldn’t get sympathy, not from her.

“Murderer!” Her fangs bared as she leaped for the kill, Obi-Wan managed to break out of his shocked state to block her and jump back to distance themselves.

Anger surged through Ahsoka like ever before - oh how she wanted to kill Obi-Wan. Not just for his blindness and taking Maul away from her, but for trying to kill Anakin as well.

“Ahsoka!” 

Her body froze at the terrified shout and looked to see Anakin, who had fallen more down the hill and closer to the lava. There wasn’t much for his hands to hold onto to stop him from falling deeper.

He was going to die.

“Anakin!” Ahsoka ran to him, grabbed his hands and pulled him up. She turned him on his back as she held him in her arms, and arm around his back to help him up and the other on his cheek. “It’s ok. I’m here.”

He grunted with gritted teeth, he was in obvious pain, but she didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t a healer and Anakin needed tending to, badly. 

Sidious will help. He had mentioned Anakin before, about how powerful he was and his wishes to turn the boy dark. Ahsoka didn’t know about the latter, but she would allow Sidious to heal him if he could.

She would beg.

“Ahsoka…” His flesh hand gently grabbed her forearm with the hand that touched his cheek. During the Clone Wars, Anakin always had the thought that he would die in battle. He was scared of course, even more when Ahsoka became his padawan. What would happen to her if he died? She would be given a new master, her training would be finished by someone else and she would become a Jedi Knight. 

But Ahsoka was also like him, in tune with her emotions. She would cry, weep - mourn him. Hell she might even flat our refuse another master and...and what?

Anakin thought of these things and remembered that they would be true one day if he did die. 

But still - laying in Ahsoka’s arms and looking at her sorrowful face, eyes so close to tears - 

He still wasn’t prepared for the fate.

She shushed him. “It’s ok. Everything’s going to be fine. We - We’ll heal you up in no time, you’ll see.”

Many times he had tried to be strong for her, even when he was injured, no matter how serious it was.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel afraid.

He didn’t want to die.

Obi-Wan looked at the scene in anguish, he never in his lifetime wanted this to happen, to see two people he loved most in the world fall to the dark side. If it was anyone he would have been saddened - but this was Anakin and Ahsoka - his former padawan and his little sister.

His family.

However, that would not stop him from what needed to be done, no matter how painful it would be.

Anakin wasn’t dead, but he would be if Ahsoka let him go, but there was no possible outcome she would do that one her own.

His eyes trailed on her hands, the only things that kept Anakin from falling into the river of lava. 

Deep breaths, hands gripping the lightsaber tighter. Obi-Wan moved closer carefully, trying not to get their attention when they focused on each other. The lava river roared around them, filling in the deadly silence.

He stopped when he was close enough, and lifted his saber above with his head. With gritted teeth and a tighter grip, he swung it down.

Ahsoka’s painful and blood curdling scream boomed, louder then the river of lava, and more devastating then lost in battle.

She gripped her arm - what was left of it as from the elbow, it was gone.

She started wide-eyed at it, shock took over her as everything around her was numb. The lava, the battle, the chaos - everything. Ahsoka looked up at the Jedi Master in shock that he could do something like this - to her.

Then again, he did try to kill her only moments ago, and rid Anakin of his legs. She shouldn’t be shocked.

_ Anakin! _

Ahsoka whipped her head to see his body had slowly descended down the hill and much closer to the lava, all the shock went out of her body and Ahsoka quickly moved to get the man she loved as a brother.

Her only hand managed to grab his robe, and with her strength, pull him up and away from the lava. It was harder with only one hand, but Ahsoka was determined to save him, just like always.

Anakin had never felt such relief as Ahsoka caught him and pulled him away from the burning river, his own hands scrambled to hold on - one on her arm and the other in the dust, pushing and clawing his way to help get to more steady ground.

He saw Obi-Wan come at them again and surged the Force through his body before releasing it onto his former master, pushing the older man back a few feet to give him and Ahsoka enough time to get steady.

Ahsoka whimpered and Anakin’s eyes immediately went to her arm - the one that was cut from Obi-Wan. Anger filled him once more, increased and more powerful then he had ever felt. The Jedi had always taught not to act in anger, but Anakin couldn’t help himself - plus it felt so powerful, why hide away such a thing to help a win?

He called his lightsaber to his hand, and with a new force of power, threw it at Obi-Wan. The older man let out a cry of pain as it grazed the side of his stomach, luckily enough to block it striking through.

Anakin gritted his teeth, he was filled with so much anger to kill the man in front of him, but the pain of his legs being cut was getting to him - making him sloppy and his consciousness fade. 

No, he couldn’t pass out, out of all the times, not now.

A new presence entered, and everyone froze.

It was cold - full of the dark side like Obi-Wan had never felt. 

Ahsoka’s grip on Anakin’s robes tightened and the young man looked up at her, there was recognition in her eyes but she wasn’t scared.

A dark sider user this powerful who she wasn’t shocked by, that could only mean one thing.

It was Palpatine.

Obi-Wan never believed in luck, but if he did it would have run out by now. Anakin and Ahsoka he could barely do, but the Sith Lord? That was too much.

He looked back at them. Ahsoka was Palpatine’s new apprentice, she swore loyalty to him, with a Jedi he knew that she would be safe. But Sith’s were different, they used their apprentices and didn’t mind harming or killing them if need be. 

He didn’t want Ahsoka down that line, but she had chosen the path, and Anakin would follow her.

Nothing could be done to save them, Ahsoka had fallen, and soon so would Anakin.

With this resolve, Obi-Wan backed away from them, his eyes found the lightsaber of Anakin which he picked up, and quickly ran to make his escape.

Ahsoka couldn’t run after him, he only good hand was keeping Anakin from falling to his death, and Palpatine would want to see her.

He was easy to make out, dressed in a black robe with the hood up, two clones in red each by his side. 

“Apprentice.” He drew out as he walked over. “You are still alive.”

“Yes Master.” Ahsoka nodded, it was hard to tell what her new master was feeling, his emotions were difficult to feel in the Force due to his immense power.

“Good.” He actually sounded pleased, and his eyes trailed to the young man on the ground. “Ah, Anakin Skywalker. I must say that I am not surprised to see you here.”

“He defended me.” Ahsoka told him. “Obi-Wan -” She stopped, calling the man by his first name felt wrong, after what he did to her and Anakin, he didn’t deserve his name to be called out by such familiar lips. “ _ Kenobi _ , tried to kill me. But Anakin stopped him and duelled him, and lost his legs in the process.” 

Gently, Ahsoka went on her knees and bowed before the Sith Lord. “Please Master, help save him. Anakin has no love for Kenobi anymore, I have seen and felt it. He wishes Kenobi to be dead.”

“And the Jedi?” He asked. 

Ahsoka bit her lip. “He believes that the Jedi aren’t traitors, but I believe that if we show him the truth, then we will join us.”

Palpatine hummed in thought, Ahsoka would tell that much. She hoped that her Master would allow Anakin to live, he had talked about having Anakin with them, to help spread true peace across the galaxy. Why would he refuse the young man now?

“My guards are on their way with a medical capsule. Put Skywalker inside, we shall take you both to Coruscant for healing.”

She didn’t breathe a sigh of relief, but allowed her body to relax slightly. “Yes, my Master.”

* * *

Maul was already in the shuttle when Obi-Wan emerged from the entrance, he wasted no time in closing the ramp and piloting the shuttle off the burning planet. Only once when he was in the atmosphere did he slump back in his seat, almost giving into the exhaustion of his body.

Even seeing with his own eyes Obi-Wan still couldn't believe this had happened, but it did and he had to adapt. Ahsoka had fallen to the dark side and most likely Anakin along with her, they weren’t dead but both had lost a limb or two. Anakin was still powerful with only one mechanical hand, with his legs gone he shouldn’t be much of a problem. Ahsoka had only lost an arm but it would take time for her to get used to a new one.

He had only slowed them down, it was what he managed to do before Palpatine showed up.

R2 and R7 whistled beside him, both asking where their Master’s were. Obi-Wan didn’t have the heart to tell the droids what happened, he would to his own, but Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s were more then just droids to them, they were friends. They even had personalities and felt more then normal droids, something Mace Windu highly discouraged. 

Obi-Wan sighed, he needed to speak with Yoda, the Grand Master had failed his mission to defeat the Sith Lord, and he failed his mission to defeat Ahsoka - in fact he only made them more powerful now that Anakin was with them.

Signing once more, he straightened up and leaned forward to the controls, and entered Bail’s comm.

* * *

It was soft and light when Maul came out of consciousness, definitely different the last time he had his eyes open.

A soft groan left his lips as his eyes blinked to adapt to the bright lights in his vision. Once his vision was clear, he noticed immediately that he was in a shuttle, no room was this small and luxurious in anything else, he could also feel it moving.

There was a mechanical whistle to his side, he looked to see the familiar R7 droid that belonged to Ahsoka.

His eyes widened.  _ Ahsoka! _

The doors to the small room opened and Obi-Wan walked in, Maul noticed the state of his robe covered in dust with cuts around, as well as his exhaustion.

“Obi-Wan.” His voice was clear despite what had happened. “Where is she?”

The man didn’t answer.

“Where is Ahsoka? Is she safe?”

Silence.

Maul gritted his teeth. “Obi-Wan!”

The Jedi Master flinched - finally, a reaction - and sighed. He walked over and sat at the end of the bed, shoulders slumped. The Zabrak had never seen Obi-Wan like this in a long time, he remembered Obi-Wan being in the same state of exhaustion when Qui-Gon was killed, the poor man lost sleep and appetite - and almost himself.

“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan said, his voice hoarse. His signature waived off sadness and guilt, a small sense of disbelief at the events.

Maul started at Obi-Wan horrified. “No…”

_ “You’re going to kill her, aren’t you?” _

“No.” He shook his head, body trembling. “You...You killed -”

“I didn’t kill Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan cut him off. “I couldn’t. Palpatine showed up, I needed to get out of there.”

Maul sighed in relief, Ahsoka - his wife, was still alive. But the relief dropped at Obi-Wan’s last sentence. “Palpatine?” His eyes wide once more. “He...He has her?”

“That’s not all.” 

_ What more could there possibly be? _

“I-I almost killed Ahsoka.” He admitted, and the anger rose in Maul. “But then Anakin stepped in and saved her.”

_ Thank the Force for Skywalker _ . Maul then noticed the absence of the young man and asked. “Where is he?”

There was a small pause of silence before Obi-Wan answered. “He’s with Ahsoka and Palpatine.”

If Maul was a human, his face would have paled. “What?”

“When he saw me try to kill Ahsoka, he stepped in to protect her, and fought me. He even - He even tried to kill me.” It was clear that the Jedi Master was in distraught, the way his voice changed to disbelief and sorrow. “I couldn’t defeat him as well as Ahsoka, and when Palpatine showed up I knew that I didn’t stand a chance. I escaped in time.”

Another pause of silence before Maul spoke. “So that’s it? We leave Ahsoka and Anakin with Palpatine? Let him dive them deep into the dark side and use them?” 

He didn’t care about the Jedi Code of anger, his whole life had been turned upside down; the love of his life had turned to the dark side, the Chancellor was the Sith Lord and is now Emperor of the new Galactic Empire, Jedi and even Younglings were killed - it was just too much.

“I’ve contacted Senator Bail, we are to meet him on Polis Massa along with Master Yoda and Padmé, she has Ashla with her.” Obi-Wan dismissed Maul’s rant which only made his anger increase, but the mention of his daughter brought him calm.

He wanted to see her so badly, but wished Ahsoka was with him. “And then?”

Obi-Wan let out a deep breath. “And then we...figure out what to do.”

A vague answer, but Maul would accept it for now. No matter what happened, Maul refused to leave Ashla and let Palpatine have Ahsoka, and now Anakin. 

* * *

Polis Massa was, despite being an asteroid field, a beautiful thing to see, especially knowing that it was safe and out of the Emperor’s hands. It held a small station where Obi-Wan landed the shuttle, the ramp out quickly as he and Maul made their way off.

Bail Organa was there to meet them, although Maul was happy to see their man, especially on their side, but right now there was another senator he needed to see.

“Padmé’s inside with Ashla.” Bail informed him as if he read his mind. “I will take you to her.”

He didn’t pay attention to the hallways and everywhere else they went. A door opened in front of them at the end of the hallway, when they entered the figures of Padmé and Yoda were clear as day. 

As was the sight of Ashla in the senators arms.

Maul’s heart leaped, when those blue eyes caught him and that cute little mouth let out a happy gurgle, tears formed in his eyes.

Padmé smiled as she gently handed the baby to him. “She’d been waiting for you. I’m pretty sure if you didn’t come sooner then her first word would gave been “Daddy”.”

He chuckled and cradled his baby daughter to his chest, he didn’t care that he was crying, the amount of joy and relief to see his daughter safe was more than worth it. 

“Hello my dear.” he whispered tenderly. Ashla gurgled again and a tiny fist reached up, Maul instantly put one of his fingers in her path and her hand grasped it.

So small and young, yet so full of life and joy. Maul never knew such a thing could exist with his own blood.

The tapping of the stick on the cold metal floor perked his ears, it was obviously Yoda, but Maul still turned to see the Grand Master now close, looking at him with furrowed brows.

“Yours, the child is?”

_ Here we go _ .

Maul nodded. “Yes. Ashla is mine and Ahsoka’s child.”

His brows deepened in they’re furrow, his lips pursed. It was obvious that Yoda was displeased, Maul knew this the very moment he and Ahsoka became one, but that wouldn’t stop him from being annoyed by the Grand Master.

“Speaking of Ahsoka, where is she? And Anakin?” 

Padmé’s question was met with silence, despair hung in the air. Coldness creeped and took over their bodies. 

She frowned at them, the answering silence not clear to her. “Maul. Obi-Wan. Where are they?”

Maul didn’t answer, he still doesn’t know the full details of what happened when he was unconscious on Mustafar, and focused on his daughter.

“They’re…They’re with Palpatine.” Obi-Wan finally said. “I’m sorry Master Yoda, I couldn’t do it.”

Yoda looked solemn while Padmé looked confused. 

“What couldn’t you do?” She asked, starting to get annoyed by the lack of answers. “Answer me Obi-Wan!”

Despite her frustrations, she kept her voice low for Ashla, not wanting to scare the baby. 

Obi-Wan looked at the senator as he revealed everything. “Ahsoka has turned to the Dark side, me and Anakin tried to stop her, but when...when I went to deliver the blow Anakin stopped me and...fought me, with Ahsoka by his side. Not long after Palpatine showed up, I knew I didn’t stand a chance so I quickly escaped.”

Padmé started at the Jedi Master in shock. “Your lying.” She said, her voice soft. “Ahsoka would never fall to the dark side!” 

“She did, and I fear Anakin will as well.”

Padmé gasped. “How could you even say that?” Her face a look of horror and betrayal, Maul’s two hearts went out to her. “Anakin wouldn’t - he would never - Ahsoka wouldn’t-”

“Ahsoka swore loyalty to Palpatine and killed the Jedi and younglings inside the Jedi Temple.” Obi-Wan told her, his tone lingered with frustration. “She even tried to kill Maul.”

Padmé gasped again, and Maul whipped his head to Obi-Wan.

“Don’t you dare accuse her of such a thing.” He hissed. “She thought I brought you to Mustafar to kill her, it set her off.” 

“That doesn’t excuse her Force-choking you.”

“She didn’t mean it.” Maul glared. “You may have been her friend Obi-Wan but you know nothing about her, nothing about how she truly feels and thinks. She didn’t trust you with many things, including our marriage and child. Do you know why? Because your too stuck to the Jedi Code and Republic that allowed all this to happen.”

“Your blaming Ahsoka’s downfall on us?” Obi-Wan questioned, his frustration growing.

“And Anakin’s.” Maul said. “The Jedi have lost their way, deflecting emotions and feelings that are normal to have and live on. Forbidding attachments, marriages and love of any kind.. We are supposed to be compassionate yet we cannot love, we are supposed to be keepers of the peace but are soldiers. We weren’t even allowed to stop slavery because it could interfere with the Republic, we shouldn’t have tied to the Republic laws to begin with!”

Yoda tapped his stick, silencing the two’s argument. “Not the time for blame, it is. Focus on the future, we must.”

“What do you propose Master Yoda?” Bail asked. 

Yoda hummed before answering. “Into hiding, we must go. Let the Sith know we still live, we must not.”

“Hiding?” Padmé questioned. “We-We can’t leave Ahsoka and Anakin with Palpatine! He’ll do terrible things to them!”

“I’m sorry Padmé.” Obi-Wan apologised, and he actually looked it as well. “But you have to accept that they have turned, and cannot be saved.”

“I won’t accept that Obi-Wan, because I know that there is still good in them. There has to be. You can give up on them, but I won’t.” Her voice was strong and firm, not taking in any denials.

“Neither will I.” Maul spoke to them all. “I will not let Palpatine take my wife and friend.”

Padmé was relieved someone agreed with her, that someone hadn’t given up on the people they love. 

“Another matter, we must discuss.” Yoda spoke after the short silence. “Hidden away, Ashla must be. Will search for her, Ahsoka will.”

It didn’t take long for the true meaning of Yoda’s words to click in Maul’s head.

He seethed. “Are you seriously suggesting that Ashla should be separated from me?”

Padmé looked at the Grand Master in shock. “Master Yoda, you can’t do that!”

“It’s the only way to keep her safe.” Obi-Wan said, supporting Yoda.

_ Of course he would _ .

“I’m afraid I would have to disagree, Masters.” Bail took a step forward, a wave of shock off Yoda and Obi-Wan at his words. “Childs deserve to be with their families who love and protect them, I have no doubt that Master Maul would do just that. Ashla doesn’t have her mother with her, the very parent her genetics need the most and you want to pull her away from her father? I’m sorry, but I simply cannot stand by and accept this.”

The man walked over to Maul and placed a hand on his shoulder, his aura in the Force was warm and gentle. Maul had always known that Bail was a kind man and wasn’t a fan of Palpatine - if Bail was the Chancellor then the war would have been over quickly. “You and Ashla are more then welcome to live on Alderaan, I will protect you from the Empire and let Ashla grow with her father in a safe place.”

Maul was shocked by the offer, with what happened he didn’t even think of living somewhere else, but it made sense and Coruscant was no longer safe, and his people on Dathomir were gone.

Alderaan was a nice planet, full of life and safety, it would be perfect for Ashla. No war on her doorstep, no fighting in battles at such a young age - she wouldn’t see the horrors of a war that no child should ever see, unlike the padawans.

He slowly nodded his head. “Thank you senator. Your offer is much appreciated.” 

Bail smiled at him, it was warm like his aura. When his eyes went to the little bundle in Maul’s arm, the Zabrak saw a twinkle in his eyes and the smile widened.

Oh - that was the look Ahsoka gave Ashla when she held her in her arms.

He didn’t care what Obi-Wan and Anakin said about her and the younglings, Ahsoka would never hurt Ashla - never.

“Safe place, Senator Amidala children’s must be.” Yoda’s voice broke out. “Strong in the Force, they already are.”

“What?!” Padmé said in a loud and hissed whisper, still trying to keep her voice low to not scare Ashla. “What do you mean “they”?” But a few seconds later her face twisted to realisation. “I’m...I’m having more then one baby?” 

Yoda nodded. “Two I sense, I do.”

“O-Oh.” Thank the Force she was close enough to a chair, her body slumped onto it as her face went into shock. “Twins...I’m having twins.” Her hands were on her stomach and gently caressed the area.

Maul could feel her shock and fear and quickly went to comfort her. “Looks like Ashla will have two playmates now.”

A small chuckle came from her now smiled lips, a little sense of relief around her. “That’s true.”

More would be discussed between them, but that could wait till later.

“You are more then welcome to come to Aldeeran as well Padmé.” Bail told her with the same warm smile. “You are my most trusted friend and ally, I would be more then happy to keep you safe like Maul and Ashla from the Empire.”

Obi-Wan then spoke. “As well with Palpatine as the Emperor and Naboo as his home planet,  _ and _ Anakin now with him.” 

Everyone noticed Padmé’s shudder.

“It might not be safe for you to return to your position as Senator, as well living on Naboo or Coruscant.”

It was hard for the woman to take in, in just less then a day her whole world had changed; the Jedi (most of them anyway) are gone and banned as traitors, the Republic was now the Empire and run by Palpatine who as the Sith Lord all along, and her husband was with him.

“I understand.” She said shakily. “But I cannot just leave, my lack of absence will surely raise awareness. Stepping down now will also seem suspicious.”

That was an agreement, and if Padmé were to leave the Senate, then what would Palpatine do to her?

“If…” Padmé started. “If what you say is true about Anakin, then perhaps by staying as a Senator, I can keep a close eye on him and bring him and Ahsoka back.”

Yoda frowned. “Use you for Young Skywalker, Sidious will. Stay and be in danger, you will be.”

“I agree.” Obi-Wan said. “If Palpatine managed to turn Ahsoka to the dark side and she followed his commands, then he would get Anakin as well, and who knows what he will force him to do.”

“But that’s why I  _ should _ be there.” Padmé stressed. “Anakin always came to me about his frustrations with the Jedi Council and other things, I was there to calm him down and help him through it. I can do that again if I remain Senator.”

“We are forgetting another situation.” Bail stepped in. “What of Palpatine forces you to step down?”

Padmé was taken back while the rest were surprised to not have thought of this sooner. It made sense if Palpatine would do such a thing.

“But Anakin would hear about it.” Maul said, his voice soft and low with Ashla in his arms that had fallen asleep. “Palpatine wouldn’t be able to keep it from him forever, and with Padmé involved, it would be one of the first things Anakin would hear and notice.”

“Me might use her against Anakin.” Obi-Wan said again.

“Palpatine never used me against Ahsoka.”  _ At least that we know of _ . “She wasn’t scared for me and Ashla, she knew that we would be safe, and if he had been planning this long to have her as his...apprentice and...turn her to the dark side, he would have easily done by taking us away from her.”

It was hard for Maul to accept what happened to Ahsoka despite seeing it with his own eyes, ones that fell to the dark side had yellow eyes and abandoned everything that they loved - Ahsoka did neither of those things 

There was still light in her, and Maul was determined to set her free from the dark.

“What about your pregnancy?” Bail asked with concern. “The public don’t know now, but they will in a few weeks. They will ask who the Father is.”

“I’ll tell them that it’s none of their business.”

“And if that doesn’t work.” Obi-Wan asked.

“Then I’ll tell them that they can shove up their ass and leave me the hell alone.”

Only Maul chuckled immediately after she said those words, Bail a few seconds later after he recovered from his small shock. 

“Anakin and Ahsoka have rubbed off you.” The older man said, but there was no indication of displeasure, only amusement.

The corner of Padmé’s lips tugged. “They certainly have. And if people keep posturing me the wrong way, they’ll see just how much.”

A light and warm feeling came to Maul’s chest, this bantering was normal, it reminded him of Ahsoka and himself, along with Anakin. Their role in the war was serious and important, but there was no harm for having some fun, they needed it after battling on the front lines and sacrifices everyday.

But Ahsoka and Anakin weren’t here.

“Anakin’s the father.” Obi-Wan broke the small pause of silence, his gaze set on Padmé with a hard look. “Isn’t he?”

It was fazed as a question despite not being one.

Padmé stared back at Obi-Wan with the same look, her shoulders straight. “He is.”

The Jedi Master sighed and Maul could feel his displease. He wasn’t supposed to find out this way, Anakin had expressed concerns of Obi-Wan being angry at him for when the young man finally told him about his secret marriage to Padmé and that he was going to be a father. Such a person should have such high anxiety over something that was supposed to be joyous, at least the married couple had Ahsoka and himself.

“And if you say anything about Anakin not following the Jedi Code, or about my children needing to be separated you can think again.” The senator stood and carried such strong willpower in her aura.

Neither Obi-Wan or Yoda continued on.

“What thoughts on this, Master Maul?”

_ I’m surprised he’s still calling me that _ . “I see both sides, I do not wish to see Padmé and her children to be harmed or used. But I also do not want to force her to do something she doesn’t want to. There is also to consider that if she did disappear without a trace Palpatine will send out bounty hunters to track her down and bring her back, or worse.” It wasn’t something Maul wanted to say or think about, but it was logical. “She could be tracked down to Aldeeran or somewhere else and more people hidden away will be found and killed. There is also Anakin who will stop at nothing to find her and bring her back.”

Padmé nodded. “I agree with those points. With them I think it is better for me to stay as Senator until I can’t.”

All except Maul and Padmé looked at each other, deciding on her stance. It was obvious that there were disagreements, but in the end they finally looked back at her and nodded.

“I will also say as Senator for Alderaan.” Bail said. “It too would raise suspicion if I leave, right now to keep my home safe I must stay.”

Padmé nodded. “At least with us in there we can try and get some information about Palpatine’s plans.”

“Like a spy?” Obi-Wan asked. He knew all too well the work of being a spy, and it almost broke his friendship with Anakin.

“Yes.” Padmé confirmed. “We can secretly give each other information on his next moves and other plans and try to stop them.”

“We’ll need more then just the five of us.” Maul said. “Three Jedi and two Senators aren’t enough, and the group is too small to sneak information around in such high security.”

“There are other Senators who do not agree with Palpatine, they will no doubt join our cause.” Bail informed. Maul knew there were some Senators that didn’t like Palpatine, he wished he could have helped them now. 

“With the recent events, I’m certain that Satine will most join us now.”

At the mention of the Duchess, Obi-Wan shifted on his feet, Maul had to bite back a grin at the man’s feelings for the woman.

Bail nodded, “I agree, but if Mandalore is no longer a neutral system then it will attract Palpatine and the other Senators. I suggest we give her the same plan as us, to keep being neutral as far as she can while secretly working to help us gain order.”

Both Senators agreed on the plan, it made sense of course, so there was nothing to disagree with.

“Perhaps I can help with that.” Obi-Wan said as he took a step forward. “I’ve known Satine for a long time, she will listen to me.”

Maul could feel Padmé amusement, if any other situation she would be teasing him. She kept her face neutral on the outside and nodded.

“Make sure you don’t get caught, no one else can know you’re there.”

Obi-Wan nodded.

They all had their plans, well, most of them.

“And what will you do Master Yoda?” Maul asked, the Grandmaster had stayed quiet except for the discussions about the children. He noticed that Yoda had his eyes closed and his posture was relaxed, which meant that he was thinking deeply on the situation.

“Into exile, I must go. Failed, I have.”

“Master Yoda…” Padmé looked at him in sorrow. As the Grandmaster, Yoda had a large weight on his shoulders to keep the peace of all things, to keep their Order in that and protect. Now all of those things were gone, under his watch and guidance.

No one argued with him, he was filled with too much sorrow for any defiance. 

Ok - now they all had their plans.

“May the Force be with us.” Maul said.

The others repeated it quietly.

* * *

Being attached to a new and metal arm was much more painful then Ahsoka thought it was, she remembered Anakin telling her his procedure of his own hand. Then again he was drugged to numb the pain, but she is a Sith now, and a Sith must know pain and make it their ally to help grow stronger.

It was all black, sleek and shiny that she could see her own reflection. Similar to Anakin’s where it looked like a real hand covered by a glove, it didn’t take her long to feel and move her fingers around. It definitely felt different, but there was some familiarity, it would take some time to get used to her new hand, especially with a lightsaber.

But now, she kneels before her new Master. 

“Lady Atropos.” Sidious’s voice claws out, how strange it was from his one he used as the Chancellor. Gone was the fragile old man, instead stood a Sith Lord. “I see your injury has been taken care of.”

“Yes Master. The medical droid has given me upgraded technology to better use.”

Sidious made a noise of his closed lips of distaste. “Rise.”

Ahsoka followed his demand and stood, shoulders straight as she looked at her Master who was the same sight at her. Different then Anakin as she had to look up.

“Let me see.” He held a wrinkled hand out and Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to lay her arm out for him to hold and look at. Ahsoka could feel every moment and held back her wince when his wrinkled fingers with sharp pointed nails felt along the mechanical arm she was given.

He nodded and hummed in approval. “Good.” He let go of her arm which she returned at her side. “And Skywalker?”

“He is still in the med bay, seeing to his new legs. They are the same material as my arm.” Thankfully he had no burns due to her determination to not let him fall, or even touch, the lava.

“Good.” Sidious nodded again, and beckoned her forward as he began to walk out the room. Ahsoka followed and walked by her master side-by-side in their new cruiser, he led her to the deck where the clones and employees saluted in respect before going back to their work. 

Sidious stopped at the large window before them and Ahsoka followed, something was being built out there in the space, but what.

“In time, the building of the Death Star will be complete.”

“What is it’s purpose?”

Sidious smiled, it wasn’t the kind one he had given before all of this, It was cruel and sadistic. “Once completed and full of power, one beam from it will be able to destroy an entire planet, moon, sun and star.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, something of such power could be built? 

“It will help us tremendously to bring peace to the galaxy.” She said as she crossed her arms. “We will use it to put fear in those who disobey us, and wipe out the weak and useless.”

“ _ Excellent _ my apprentice.” Sidious was not one for praise, Ahsoka took it but didn’t beam, she wasn’t that foolish girl anymore. “I must ask, what of Maul and your dear child Ashla?”

Ahsoka clenched her fists. Sidious had told her that Maul, Obi-Wan and the ship they arrived in was gone. Obi-Wan must have taken Maul somewhere along with her child, the very thought of the Jedi Master going anywhere near her loved ones made her angry.

“I will find them Master, and I will bring them here where they will be safe. Maul might not see it now, but he will join us, along with our child.”

Sidious nodded, accepting her answer, and looked back at the building at hand.

She should pay attention to it, but all her focus was on her husband and child. 

She couldn’t let Obi-Wan have them and brainwash Ashla with his Jedi ways.

Ahsoka refused. She would find Maul and Ashla and bring them to their new home where they would be safe and live in luxury.

_ Don’t worry my loves, I will find you and bring you home. _

And anyone who stood in her way will meet her wraith, no matter who it was.

* * *

The room they had been given was by far the most luxurious room Maul had ever been in, every furniture was soft, the walls white with silver and light blue, it was a bit like his room back in the Jedi Temple, but larger and much more nicer.

There was even a cot for Ashla in his bedroom, and another room for her to use when she was older.

His heart clenched - only a couple days ago he and Ahsoka talked about when their daughter would grow up; what kind of things would she like? What animals, foods and colours would she like - what would be her favourites and what would she dislike? 

_ We can still do that. We’ll get Ahsoka away from Sidious and bring her back.  _

Ashla snored softly in her cot, dressed in a soft onesie and covered with a soft blanket. Maul was tired but was afraid to close his eyes and find his daughter gone - Bail had assured him that she would be safe, Maul himself had seen the security in and out of the palace, as well as the guards around the area.

They were safe. 

Wearing new and comfortable nightwear, Maul slipped under the covers of his own bed and looked at Ashla sleeping peacefully - unaware of how different their lives would be from now on.

_ Do not worry my love, I shall break Sidious away from you and bring you back home. _

Maul would make sure of it.


End file.
